Lighthouse Wishing
by shuusetsu
Summary: "He's an orphan I adopted for no reason other than pity...what's there to remember?" (Oneshot)


this story...is dedicated to everyone who believes that love never fades. enjoy!

this story is dedicated to everyone who believes that love never fades...

* * *

**✶ ✧✦ ✧゜ ✦ * _Lighthouse Wishing_ ✶ ✧✦ ✧゜ ✦ * **

* * *

The smooth and fine powdery feel against the soles of his feet tickled him. Even the cold, clear waters caressing his skin rising up and down, splashing calmy was beautiful. It had a redish tint from the setting sun. Salty breeze kissed his cheeks. Distant songs of the sea birds flying up the sky filled his ears with the accompaniment of the waves miles across.

The view was breathtaking. But to Misaki, they've long lost its brilliance. He just went on walking and walking. Feeling himself sinking to the sand. Not removing his gaze from the old, rundown lighthouse ahead of him.

* * *

Still wearing his Gakuran, Misaki, eighteen, a Junior high school student in the town's local high school started preparing dinner. Off the knife against the chopping board echoed in the four corners of the kitchen. The sizzling of the stir fried vegetables appetizing.

The teen turned his head towards the clock by the wall and worriedly continued chopping. "It's eight already. Where could he be?"

Just then, he heard the familiar screetching and the machine dying of a high powered car out of the traditional house. Almost immediately, the worry on Misaki's green, doe-like eyes disappeared. He turned off the stove and scurried towards the main entrance.

He froze there by the huge doors.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" said the slim guy with long, black shiny hair while clinging to Usami Akihiko. "Very traditional and secluded from the rest of the neighborhood. Not to mention you're just twenty minutes walk away from the sea. How romantic!"

Usami Akihiko with sharp manly features smiled. He was tall, well built, and his lavender eyes that could pierce complimented the soft and fine, silvery hair he had. He could be pictured as a lord during the old days not just because of how he looked but because he was rich. Rich from his inheritance and his profession as a writer.

The silverhaired man patted the other's head lightly. "So you believe me now?" he asked.

Nodding, the unknown visitor ran his finger tips against the author's chest sensually. "Yup! I just couldn't believe that the celebrated writer, Usami Akihiko, is actually living in this part of the town. I thought you were in Tokyo..."

"I find inspiration here. The Tokyo condominium is just there when I have business meetings I couldn't turn down."

"I see...I found a big time patron...lucky!" the guy giggled. His huge eyes appreciated the old house, but he didn't like the figure he finally saw standing in the entrance. "Usami-san, who's that?"

It wasn't like Usami Akihiko hadn't notice. He just ignored the boy standing awkwardly by the entrance with a frozen smile.

"He's just a beneficiary of mine, working errands around here," Usami answered before snaking his arm around the shorter guy's shoulders. "Let's go in, it's getting chilly."

The owner of the house and the guest entered past the brunette as if he was just a meer servant. Clenching his fists, careful not to show any reaction on his flushed face, Misaki swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Oi, Takahashi," Usami suddenly called, causing Misaki to jumpily turn his gaze towards the man. "Bring us some sake and snacks in my room. Don't knock. Just come in and leave the food."

Usami Akihiko for a moment stared at the glassy eyes staring back at him. As if the teen was about to burst out crying any moment. It disturbed him but who cares? He led his whore for the night into his room, leaving Misaki watching them as they walked by,

Misaki waited until he could no longer see them. Try as he might, he wasn't capable of fighting back the tears. Slowly, without any sound, the brunette dragged his feet back into the kitchen. Cheering himself that everything would return to normal.

"Ten more days..." Misaki whispered. He paused on his tracks when he passed an open window. From there, he could see the lighthouse shining its dying beams across the sea and the land. He smiled bitterly. "Ten more days and they'll hear me..."

* * *

"Ne, Takahashi-kun, you're going already?" a girl holding a mop muttered with a frown. "You're always running from cleaning duties for so long. This isn't so like you."

Misaki bowed at the class president while gripping his bag. "I'm sorry. I just need to get to somewhere..."

When the air around them grew more tense, the other students felt awkward too. Takahashi was a very responsible guy. He always helped and always had a bright smile.. But they couldn't contradict the class president because she was right. Takahashi had changed.

Just then, an upperclass man knocked into the awkward class and everyone gasped. It was the honor student, and student council President Sumi Keiichin. He looked atlethic and always had a smile on his face that even though the air was bad, it instantly lightened. He was afterall being admired at the same time could induce fear.

"Class President, please let Takahashi off this time, it'll be not for long. He's assisting me with something," he announced.

Right away, Misaki grabbed his bag and ran towards their senpai,

A long silence prevailed. The hallways had been already deserted as many students were already on their way home. The sun's red glint threw over shadows on Misaki's profile. It just made him look like a fragile doll about to snap off.

"So...Takahashi...you're still going there?" Sumi asked, both his arms raised behind his head.

Misaki smiled genuinely at the senpai walking with him before looking out the windows where the lighthouse could be clearly seen. "Yes, senpai."

Their indoor shoes faintly clicking against the floor, the two students kept on walking with Sumi a little ahead. "Say, Takahashi...that guy who always picked you up before...where is he? It's been so long since I last saw him...he's your benefactor right? Did he go overseas?"

It was only that one senpai from school who knew where Misaki came from. One day, a man looking like a king visited an orphanage. Takahashi Misaki was 16 then. The oldest boy among the rest and the volunteers had long since given up that the boy would still be adopted at that age. People who came by the ophanage wanted young children to begin with. But this good-looking man took one long look at the young teen and to everybody's surprise, signed for Takahashi Misaki's papers as the legal guardian.

"He's..." Misaki took a deep breath before answering. "He's busy with work lately..." though when he left the house that morning, he had to be the one to clean the mess of the night's rendevouz of the writer.

"How many days left?" Sumi asked, throwing a stealing glance at his shorter kohai before looking straight back once more.

"After tonight, nine more days," Misaki answered back.

Sumi sighed. It was just a folklore he told Misaki a couple of months ago when the teen looked like the end of the world had just befallen him. He didn't know that Misaki would actually believe it.

One day, Sumi remembered that Misaki looked so down. The teen wouldn't laugh at his jokes and his mind looked like it was wandering to some far away place. Even the usual glow on his favorite kohai was nowhere to be seen. And so, to get Misaki's attention, he told Misaki during lunch break a story that had been passed to him by his grandmother.

Hundreds of years ago, the lighhouse standing magestically on top of a rock formation near the sea was built. Maidens whose husbands and lovers working on huge cargo ships would always go to the lighthouse awaiting their lover's come back. It had become a tradition that died down with the years that passed. No one knew who started it, but many believed that going on top of the lighthouse for consecutive 100 days praying would grant one's wish.

Naturally, it was only the older generation who was left with that belief for the young ones started not believing with such frivolous and fairtytale-like ideas. But after Misaki heard it from Sumi, the teen instantly started going to the lighthouse after classes, just before the sun had completely set.

Sumi smiled and ruffled Misaki's hair after they reached the end of the hallway. "That's good to know. You've already finished 90 days? That's unbelievable!"

"Yeah!" Misaki replied more brightly. "I'm actually kind of scared..."

"See, Takahashi, I am happy that you're very much looking forward to it, but it's better to not have so much high hopes, you might hurt yourself from the disappointment..." Sumi warned softly. "Anyway, what are you wishing for in the first place to have to go to the trouble of doing that? Maybe it's time for you to tell me since you're almost done with the 100 days."

For the first time in a long while, Sumi once more saw the smile Misaki could only do. A heartwarming smile that could bring a twinge of ray of warmth and kindess.

"I'm wishing...for my love to come back to me!" Misaki answered before running down the stairs. "Thank you Sumi-senpai! See you tomorrow!"

* * *

Her wide blue eyes were running through page after page in a fast manner. As if she couldn't contain anymore the heat in her flushed cheeks, imaginary steam came blowing out from her nose.

"Oh my god! Usami-sensei! This is so hot! I love this scene! This is Kyaaaa!" Aikawa squealed waiving the manuscripts on air like she had gone back to her teenage years.

The woman who had long, reddish hair, dressed professionally yet comfortably almost rolled on the sofa. "Specially when the boy had given the older man flowers for his birthday. So sweet! So sweet! And then shyly...oh my heart sensei...You're forgiven for breaking the deadline this time. This is just...let me read it again...!"

Aikawa began shuffling through the manuscripts of the BL oneshot that Usami had written. The manuscripts for the other normal book the author had written were sitting unattended. That moment, the editor had just become a pure hardcore fujoshi. Nothing else mattered.

"Ah but sensei...Hmmm...this boy here...let's see, it's hot as it is but I feel like he lacked a little description," she muttered pouting. "It's just a one shot for the magazine but I think you should describe him more. Like, I couldn't see his face clearly..."

Usami who was busily smoking blew out a puff of smoke before darting his bored eyes at his editor. "Don't wanna. I like that that way..."

"Ah but sensei!"

The author stood from where he was sitting with the cigarette still in between his lips. The sun was showing off its red glory once more, tinting the sky orange to purple. He narrowed his eyes then. Even if he wanted to describe the boy even better, the dream that he had which inspired him to write that one shot was vague. Only the dim room in that passionate night and the sensation he had was clear. In that dream, he was losing in ecstacy as he held that frail figure against his body. But despite the touch blazing his core into flames, the boy's face was hidden in the shadows, and even before he could see it clearly, he had awaken and never did get to see the face.

"Hmm...I guess...it's fine as it is...mysterious touch..." Aikawa mumbled. She slowly set the papers on the low table before her and glance at her wrist watch. "Sensei, where's Misaki-chan? Shouldn't he be by home this time?"

"I don't know. The kid stays late outside the past months. He must be with some friends or something," Usami replied, exhaling the puff of premium cigarette that clouded his vision.

The woman editor stood and headed out towards the door. "Then I'll make you two something before leaving," she said with a concerned look. "Sensei...you don't sound like you're very much worried with Misaki-chan. Though this town is safe, it's not good for him to stay for so long outside."

"He's already eighteen, he could take care of himself," Usami answered without looking. He just remained by the side of the sliding doors watching the darkening sky.

"Sensei," Aikawa continued, watching the author's broad back. "Before you had an accident, you two were very close. He might be missing you so much. After all you're the only one he's got...please...even if you don't remember, be kind to him."

"He's an orphan I adopted for no reason other than pity...what's there to remember?"

* * *

Aikawa walked briskly. Her eyes glued on the polished floors that she was so sure Misaki had put so much effort in maintaining and cleaning. When she reached the kitchen, he roamed her eyes around the room where she and Misaki used to stay. After all, the teen liked cooking and baking while complaining about Usami Akihiko being so grumpy in the morning. Misaki would pout and complain but the boy's green eyes were happy.

She started weeping. "Poor boy...it's cruel..."

It was still all so vivid in her memory, what happened three months ago.

She was busy reading through various manuscripts late that night. The shrill ringing of the phone broke her focus and before she knew it, she was driving way past the speed limit to a hospital. Misaki had been so hysterical she couldn't almost make out what he was saying on the phone. The only thing she was so sure was that the two were about to go home from eating out in a fancy restaurant in the city. Got into a car accident, and resulted to a consequence no one had the ability to reverse.

"Misaki-chan!" she remembered calling out to the teen who was on the floor, his knees on his chest. She could see the boy so afraid, so nervous that he began rocking himself back and forth. "Oh my god..." she exhaled, clearly seeing the blood traces all around Misaki. "What in the world happened?"

Misaki didn't made any effort of lifting his gaze. He just rocked himself back and forth as if his way of trying to wake himself up from a pleasant dream that turned into a nightmare.

"I don't know..." Misaki hoarsely whispered. "He went suddenly silent while driving..." Misaki hiccuped, his shoulders shaking more violently. "I asked him, what was the matter because we were laughing about something so when he grew silent, I got curious..."

Aikawa started running her hand up and down the teen's sweaty back. That was the only way to comfort the boy.

"Then...then..." Misaki stuttered as if he didn't want to remember. "He said 'I love you' out of no where...so I was like 'what the hell' like usual."

The woman drew a deep breath. Because she was afraid of hearing the rest.

"That idiot Usagi-san released the wheel and took off his safety belt and grabbed me into a hug..." Misaki lifted his face from his knees and stared at his blood stained hands. "He wouldn't let go of me and he kept on saying he loves me over and over...I was so confused why he released the steering wheel the car was running so fast!"

Choking, sobbing, Misaki stared at the woman's eyes. "I told him drive properly thinking he was just joking," Misaki whispered. "...but he buried his face on my neck...and said that the car's break is not working..."

Aikawa's tears just ran out of her she couldn't make any sound.

"Aikawa-san...I struggled to get out of his arms but he wrapped himself around me as my shield. Look at me I only have some scratches but if he dies...if he dies...it's my fault! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself!"

She couldn't describe the relief when the doctors had declared that Usami Akihiko was already out of danger. But when the author had woken up, the nightmare that Misaki and Aikawa thought to have been over, they didn't know it was just the beginning...specially for Misaki.

"Who is that? You're assistant?" Usami Akihiko asked.

Aikawa could even remember herself laughing. "Ah sensei...you sure have learned to be a joker after having your head shaken by the car huh?"

Misaki who was wearing his uniform that time walked towards the bed with a smile. "Usagi-san...I filed for a school leave so I can look after you."

"Why do you have to?" Usami asked, the bandage around his head, showing a stain of medicine and blood altogether. " Aikawa...what's going on?"

The look on Misaki's face that time, Aikawa couldn't forget. Misaki slowly backed out from the bed and bowed politely to the author. "I...I am Takahashi Misaki sir...your beneficiary...please get well soon..." after that Aikawa knew Misaki had ran towards the doctors for after that, a coupl of scholarly people had emerged.

There seemed to have no problem at all. Everything Usami Akihiko could remember. Everything except the person he sacrificed his life trying to protect.

The hardest part was when Misaki had asked her to keep quiet about their relationship. Misaki was afraid of the rejection and thus acted the normal beneficiary living together with his benefactor and nothing else. Before Misaki knew it, Usami Akihiko had gone back to the way he used to be. Sleeping around with other people, and colder than ice Usami was towards Misaki.

However, the thing that pushed Misaki to keep silent about everything despite him breaking from the pain was Usami's words to Aikawa when he was still in the hospital.

"I don't see a reason why I would adopt a boy in a whim..."

* * *

When Misaki arrived home it was already seven and he was in a hurry to prepare dinner. To his surprise Usami was standing in the kitchen, taking a glass of juice from the refrigerator,

"U-Usami-san...I'm sorry I'll make dinner now!"

Usami rested his back against the closed, gleaming black refrigerator and watched the teen get the apron with a duckling design in the midde hanging by the wall. "You don't have to, I've already eaten."

"Eh?" Misaki looked shocked. "B-"

"Aikawa was here earlier and prepared something. She was waiting for you you know. Where have you been? You're classes ends in the afternoon right?"

Misaki dejectedly pulled the apron off him and hanged it back on the wall. "Just...some place...nothing really..."

"Some place, you say," Usami muttered, setting the glass down on the silver counter top. "You're my beneficiary right? So shouldn't you be putting on more effort into studying? I saw some of your report cards in my room and they all...sucked."

The teen's face grew a tint of red. "I'm sorry. I'll work hard."

"Anyway, I'm doing some writing so stay away from my room."

Usami started walking out. But Misaki so missed his Usagi-san he had unconsciously ran after the man and had grabbed the author's shirt. A look of shock passed very fast on the older man's face. Caught off guard for a moment, he turned to look at Misaki.

"What is it?"

Misaki was as shocked as Usami obviously. He had just grabbed on to the man like that by reflex and now the teen didn't know how to fill the awkwardness between them. "I'll...get you some snacks then..." Misaki excused where Usami just gave a shrug in response.

"Eight more days...eight more days...please..." Misaki murmured. The sensation of the author's warmth through the fabric still lingered at his fingertips.

* * *

The days flew by and before Misaki had a chance to ponder things and prepare himself for any disappointment he might feel, it was already the night before the 100th day. Misaki was lying face flat on his bed, not being able to sleep. He tossed and rolled and grunted feeling the violent drumming inside his chest. Call him stupid, childlike or even insane to believe in such an unbelievable saying. But to a person, to a young being who was hopelessly in love and hurting, they'd cling to whatever would give them hope to continue on living and going on.

His room was dark and quiet. That was why Misaki could clearly hear the strong winds rattling his window. Grunting, Misaki sat from his bed and looked out the sky. It was full of grayish, thick clouds and by the way the trees were swaying in their backyard, it looked like a bad weather looming closer.

"It might rain soon..." Misaki told himself.

Unable to sleep and feeling the need for fresh air, he walked out his room and went out of the house. Sitting on the large, smooth surfaced rock near the entrance of the door, Misaki watched the fast moving clouds. His hair kept on hitting his eyes as the wind continued playing.

"Ah...and tomorrow is even the big day..." Misaki muttered aloud.

"Can't sleep?"

Almost stopping Misaki's heart in his chest, Usami cocked his head a little. Misaki turned his gaze from where the voice was coming from. There Misaki could feel his heart leaping from joy for no reason. Usami wearing a plain shirt and black trousers were standing by the door. His hair soflty swaying against his eyes and face.

Nodding, Misaki answered a soft 'yeah'.

To Misaki's surprise, Usami started walking from where he was standing towards him. Usami paused for a moment, making Misaki realize that the man wanted to sit on the huge rock too so the teen moved a little to the side to make some space.

Once the older man had taken his seat, there was an undeniably weirdness that floated around the two of them. More than feeling awkward, it felt like it was the normal thing to do in the first place. Rarely did this happen so Misaki was eager not to let this chance to talk slip away.

"Uhm...you're finished with the story you started last week?" he asked, shyly stealing a glance at Usami.

"Not yet...I'm at the climax, kind of hard to pull through," Usami replied, pulling a stick of cigarette from a box in his hand and lit it up with a lighter.

The way the silver strands danced with the wind, how Usami's lavender stared at nothing and his breathing inhaling and exhaling a puff of smoke were all enough to make Misaki fall into a deep trance. The teen was sure that he was falling in love all over again. It wasn't even an overstatement that everyday and every chance he saw the man's face, he always falls in love. How could one love the same person over and over and deeper and deeper? Until to what extent could a longing heart love, Misaki didn't know. He was just plain happy about that simple thing of both of them feeling the wind at night.

"What's the big day you said earlier?" Usami asked, looking at Misaki for he felt the teen's stare and it kind of got to him.

"Ah, that?" Misaki chuckled before looking up and gazing at the starless and moonless sky. "Have you heard of the '100 nights wishing in the lighthouse'?"

Usami placed his cigarette in his fingers, awkwardly calming the uneasiness in his chest. "That sticking of letter into the Lighthouse's railing for 100 nights and it'd be granted, right? What about it?"

Misaki smiled a childish grin at Usami. A grin that made Usami look away.

"It's my 100th day tomorrow night," Misaki answered.

"Hmmm..." Usami mumbled absentmindedly. "So that's why you're going home late goofing off."

"I'm not goofing off! It's important to me!" Misaki said defensively. "I've been waiting for that day..."

Usami mockingly chuckled. "And? What are you wishing for just like a kid?"

Misaki frowned at Usami before looking on the ground. "I want..." the teen bowed his head. He couldn't tell Usami that. "I want a car...just like yours."

"So not going to be granted," Usami commented standing. "Anyway, I'll be going to the city for a meeting tomorrow. Skip your expedition for a shallow wish that will never be granted. You see the weather, it's going to be bad tomorrow..." he turned his back. "I'm going in. Don't forget to lock the door."

Hearing the door creak open, Misaki didn't dare look at Usami once more. "...will never be granted...huh? Maybe...maybe you're right..." he said that with a smile, sadder than a crying face.

* * *

He grunted in irritation as he drove. His car sending splashes of water everywhere. He knew the weather would be bad. But not that bad that he could barely see the road ahead of him. It was 5:30 in the Friday afternoon and from the city, he was driving back to the town. Feeling uneasy. Like he couldn't bear to stay in one place and have to be home.

_"Classes at N High School has been suspended and the students were told to go home early,_" the local news station of the town announced. _"The low pressure area developing on the east side of the sea had merged with Storm Kagawa. Making our weather more sour than it already was this morning. We suggest everyone to stay in doors. Stay away from the beaches..."_

Usami hit on the accelarator and sped off for when he called Misaki's phone and dialled the house number, no one was picking up.

Dark. No lights. No sign of someone inside the house. Usami Akihiko didn't even have to go and check for himself that no one's inside his house. It was six fifteen but the sky was as if eager to cast shadows over the small town that it was as dark as the midnight., He thought maybe Misaki was still in the school unable to go home because of the pelting rain. So he drove. He drove without thinking. Somehow, somewhere in his chest was a screaming pain and the searing want to have that green eyed boy safe and sound inside the house. Not wet from the rain and warm from the raging wind outside.

_"One of the electricity towers in R street had tumbled down, causing a major black out to the town. Don't panic and just remain calm..."_

Usami looked to his left and right. He couldn't remember ever going to the town's local high school. So then why was he getting this feeling that he had been going here before? As if he knew the way like the back of his hand.

His mind straight on going to the school, he suddenly stopped. His car screeching painfully at the sudden halt the author made. His eyes were caught by something. And the meer fact that he hasn't even looked at it yet but was so sure about one thing scared him.

The old lighthouse, its beams circling the sea and the land. It shone brightly as if calling to him. Before he even realized it, a name he didn't dare say aloud escaped his lips.

"Misaki..."

* * *

The stone bridge connecting the lighthouse from the main land was being hit by the raging waves. Angry and loudly, the splashing waters against the rocks vibrated inside his head. His car parked at the end of the bridge, he trudged his way into the old lighthouse. Heavy rain pelting against his skin, he went on. Each step he took was another speed added to his thumping chest. He knew he was there because something a meer eye couldn't see led him. Sort of a connection that would forever be intact whatever happened.

Halfway across the bridge Usami had the urge to look up. What he saw he thought were birds seeking refuge. They were scattered in the sky, flying directionless as the wind carried them. And then one went to Usami. Wet, crumpled and as sad as the sky, the paper said, "Please make him remember me."

It was like seeing snow behind the raging storm. The papers coming from the top of the lighthouse flew around and met the sea. Melting and being erased by the waters forever.

Usami clenched the paper. And whether he was crying or not, it was only the rain that could tell.

His mind was blank as he groped his way up the spiral staircase. Up and moving forward, his steps became heavier. His eyes were aching from the blinding darkness and his ears were breaking from the angry thunders.

But he kept on. Because he could never be more sure that Misaki was on top. Defying nature just to make his stupid wish come true.

The steal door opened up. And there he found himself staring into the endless horizon. He looked around. He whirled around. His clothes plastered against his body.

"Misaki?!" he called. But the raging storm drowned his voice.

And then from his behind came the voice he was seeking for.

"Usami-san?"

When Usami turned around, the hands that was holding a number of papers with his wish fell on both his sides, Sending the papers flying around before being taken away.

"It's you right? U-sam-Usagi-san?" Misaki mumbled, stuck into place.

All that Usami could do was reach out to the teen staring at him with wide, glassy eyes. Surpringly, the storm didn't matter anymore. Usami could hear the pounding inside him loud and clear.

He cupped Misaki's wet face, staring, searching into the pair of eyes that contained obvious longing. "What are you doing idiot? Your car will not drop from the sky..."

"Is my wish granted?" Misaki asked, touching the hands against his cheeks. "Do you remember me?"

Usami's lavender eyes smiled sadly. It was all enough of an answer to Misaki that his 100 nights of wishing did not do anything. Misaki started crying. He had hoped that like in the stories he had read or the movies he had watched, the person would always be able to reach the heart of the other. But it didn't work that easily in reality.

The older man watched Misaki's shoulder shake. The teen before him was frail and fragile as if he could be swept away by the wind like what it did to his wishes on papers.

He couldn't stand it. Every sob he heard from the teen was daggers splitting him in half.

"I knew this would happen..." Misaki mumbled, head bowed. "I knew it wasn't that easy but it hurts to prove it wasn't real. That story isn't real..."

Taking a step closer to Misaki, he grabbed the boy's waist and titled Misaki's chin upwards. They looked into each other's eyes heavily. There was not even the chance to react. Misaki felt the lips he had been longing for so long. The warmth that could melt him into nothingness. And the arms around him gently yet firmly supporting him.

He was suffocating. He was losing it. Both under the raging storms they shared a kiss.

When they parted, Misaki's eyes weren't blinking.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Misaki asked. "You don't even remember me! Why?!"

Misaki backed away, confused and sad. "I don't need your pity. Don't play with me!"

"Misaki..."

"Why?!"

"Misaki!"

The older man grabbed Misaki's head against his chest. Closing his eyes, feeling the rain dropping on his face he pressed Misaki harder against his body. "Could you feel that?" he asked.

"Could you hear it?" he whispered as he buried his face on Misaki's neck.

Misaki cried even harder. That was the same as how his Usagi-san did before their car crashed. That way of caressing. That way of kissing. That way of murmuring.

"Why are you doing this?" Misaki whispered looking up the author, clutching into the man's shirt. Misaki could never deny the hard pounding of the heart he felt.

Instead of answering right away, Usami Akihiko just planted a kiss on Misaki's wet forehead. On Misaki's cheeks. On Misaki's nose. On Misaki's lips.

"The mind forgets...but I guess the heart does not..."

* * *

The storm came. It was bad but it served as the unveiling of the curtains to a new beginning. Usami still couldn't remember the past he had with Misaki. But confessions made, bond reopened, they started creating new memories for a lifetime.

Whether the 100 nights of wishing was true or not, no one could tell. Was it the act of wishing? Was it the act of hoping? No one had the answer to that. But there was one thing Misaki could testify. It didn't grant his wish, but it served as the bridge for them to start a new life together.

The mind forgets...the heart does not. As long as there is that, something would bloom even from a scratch.

* * *

end

* * *

**chapter end notes:**  
Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it!  
tell me your thoughts please! me...i was writing this when i woke at three am. it was like i was in a trance...i was curled up in a ball under my thick blanket...wishing that i was eating icecream. LoL what's the connection?! hahaha...anyway *bows* domo!

ps. if ever you are wondering if the 100 nights of wishing is true? i just made it up! hahah

-shuusetsu/シュウせつ


End file.
